perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad
When a member of a squad enters a dungeon, it creates a specific instance of the dungeon that all other squad members will henceforth enter, until the time elapses. To reset a dungeon, disband the squad, and form a new one with a new leader (person other than the one who opened the dungeon). To reset a dungeon without running to the exit, and keeping same leader: # Two member squad: Pass lead, leave squad, reinvite. # More than two people: the leader kicks all but one squad member, passes the lead to that squad member, and then that old leader either quits team or is kicked. With the squad no completely disbanded, the old leader can now reinvite everyone, and the FB is reset. Fu Ben dungeons will remain specific to the entire squad and their current leaders, so to properly reset an instanced dungeon, the squad leader must disband the squad, then have another player start a squad and stay as leader until they re-enter the dungeon to make sure it has become the new leader's individual dungeon. FB's give players two opportunities for quest experience: Call to Duty, and Bounty Hunter quests. * Squad members (other than the leader) will receive a sixty-second timer if they quit team. If they rejoin the squad, the timer will stop. At the expiration of the timer, they will exit the instance to a designated nearby town (not necessarily the nearest town). This is useful for saving time, without having to use the Town Portal spell, which has a long timer before it can be reused (or using the similar Essence items). * If the leader quits the team, or leaves the instance, the entire FB will close, and all team members will receive timers; reentering will create a new FB. Note that the rule about leaving the instance is true even if the leader was not inside the instance to begin with-this is possible when someone outside the instance invites someone inside into a new squad (in this case, the person inside will receive a timer and the instance will close). Closing the instance can be useful if the squad wishes to redo a certain boss (someone forgot to use the Tab, for example) or the whole FB (eg if more than one squad member has tabs). * If the leader dismisses the team, all team members other than the leader will receive timers. * If two are in squad, and the leader kicks the remaining team member...? Characters that are in a dungeon are not given a timer while: #They are solo #They are in a squad whose leader is in that dungeon #They are the leader of the squad. Even if they leave or disband the squad, they will not be given a timer. After they have disbanded/quit/pass lead and are solo, the same rules as above apply. Once they join a squad whose leader is not in the dungeon, or leave the squad they are in, they are given a timer. Characters who have a timer active are counted as outside of that dungeon. Therefore, if a character leaves a squad, any of their former squad members they invite will also receive a timer. Anyone in a dungeon who gets a timer by joining a group will make the timer go away if they leave that group. Characters outside a dungeon are obviously unaffected by timers, but furthermore, no actions taken while they are outside the dungeon can affect their state once they enter. So a character can receive an invite from someone inside a dungeon or out; they will enter their squad leader's instance if they enter second, and make a new instance if they enter first. It is polite to offer the squad leader a timer by inviting them to a squad once you have gotten a timer by leaving their squad. Realm of Reflection is a very large instance, and the system that randomly teleports characters to different locations within it is separate from the code that sends characters in a squad to the same dungeon. So the chances are good that you will not end up in the same part of the RoR. Composition The Tank: A tank is a person who's going to be taking the aggro, which means, they are going to be hit the hardest, and the most frequent. Usually a Barbarian is the tanker, and usually is in tiger form when they do this. They have skills to keep aggro on them and allow them to hold it, so that all the damage is concentrated outwardly on them, so the Cleric can manly focus on them for healing. Venomancers: Venomancers will often be asked to do some pulling. Usually a boss is surrounded by its elite mobs, and if you attack one, they'll all come running after you. And you don't want to rush in on the boss if there's minions around, because not only will the boss be attacking you, but so will all of his friends! Venos send their pets in to start attacking one of the mobs, and then they unsummon their pet. After this occurs, the particular creature the pet was specifically attacking (even though you'll see the whole mob beating up on the pet) will solo come running after the Veno. Since the pet is gone, it goes after the master, if that explains it a little better. Then it's the tank's job to rush in and steal the aggro before the creature makes it to the Veno. When a Veno is pulling like this, it's a good idea to anticipate that the Veno is going to possibly take a hit or two (hopefully no more!) before the tank or someone else can steal the aggro. So what do you do as a cleric? Watch the Veno. When you see the pet successfully at the mob, slap on a Heal Over Time on the Veno. Make sure you're in the back, though, so your heal doesn't pull aggro. When you see the pet disappear, if you haven't already, make sure now you slap a Heal Over Time on the Veno, and get ready to start healing the tank. If there are 2 clerics in the group, have one on the Veno, and one already on the tank. If you're the only cleric, just make sure you are watching your squad list attentively to see who's getting hit. Venos are awesome because their pets take the beating usually, so if that pet dies or is unsummoned, they can go down fast. Non-Tank Damage Dealers: Not all Barbarians have a skill build to hold aggro, so be aware that just because they go tiger form and start tanking, doesn't mean they are going to be the tank the whole fight. Archers are long-range with crazy damage and sometimes are requested to do some pulling if a Veno isn't around, and Wizards are super powerful, so they usually take their turn in getting hit over the course of a long fight. BMs are frequent tankers, too, if a Barb isn't around. AoE Attacks: Usually tough bosses mean AoE fun! AoE stands for Area of Effect--which means when an AoE strikes, it's going to hit everyone in range. Usually that means anyone doing Melee (Barbs and BMs) are definitly going to get hit, along with the primary Cleric, because the Cleric has to be in range to heal the Melee fighters. Ideally when in a long fight with an AoE boss, when there is two clerics who are within range of their party, one cleric can focus on single-person healing, and the other cleric can whip out some squad heals, or both can alternate to anticipate when AoEs will strike. Alternating, because of slower casting time on the party heal. Mob Attacks: Some elite mobs are tied together, and they aren't always pulled. In an intense multiple-enemy fight, make sure that as a Cleric you are in range of your mates, so if you need to throw out a party heal (which has shorter range than your best single-heals), it'll catch everyone, or try to at least. Keep an eye on who's taking the aggro at all times, and keep an eye on pets. If you see a pet suddenly disappear, that could mean that the pet died, which means, as stated above, the creature is going after the master--the Veno. Game Plans: It's always a good idea to get things straight before a fight begins. If there are multiple clerics, see who's got the best buffs, the best single-heals, the best party heal, the highest rez, the highest purify (for shorter cool-down time), and who can take the most damage themselves. With this info, you can easily decide who does what. If someone drops during a fight, a cleric's instict might tell them to immediately rez their fallen party member, but if all clerics start to rez, that means there's a break in heals being thrown out. If at all possible, throw a little communication in squad chat to tell everyone who is doing the rez. Another thing, if there is a case when all the clerics die, let it be known who's going to town and who's going to stay for the come-back rez. By common courtesy rules, it's the Cleric with the highest rez who takes one for the team and comes back to rez the other Cleric(s), but you may witness in some groups if there's a super-higher level cleric, they may try to be stubborn and expect the lower-level cleric to come back, since a higher level loses more XP from death. I'd make sure I'd get that straight before you begin fighting--don't feel pressured to voice your opinion. Fair is fair, and a squad should be a team effort. If one person in the group is selfish, that probably gives you a good idea that that person is more worried about themselves than the whole squad. There's nothing wrong with trying to protect yourself, but if a Cleric is selfish enough to sacrefice everyone else's well-being than their own, they're probably not a good cleric to trust. Luring / Pulling :See Venomancer Player Guide#Luring / Pulling Links * http://infinitum.forumotion.com/t141-the-official-infinitum-fb-guide Category:Teleportation Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Player Character